In The Woods
by tiana198
Summary: Sam and Dean gain an ally when they stumble across a werewolf case. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay so I went through this and corrected all the mistakes as I could find. Thank you to the people who reviewed and hopefully I should have the beginning of another story up here soon. This takes place before Sam tells Dean about his psychic ability. I don't own the Winchester boys they belong to the WB, but Lisa Amos/ Amelia Soames, Richard Collins and the magazine Sightings are mine.

**In The Woods.**

"_I hate camping," Sam thought as he swiped at what had to be the millionth bug to take an insane interest in his ear and kept trying to fly into it. "Although technically this is more like a stakeout," he added as he warded off the insect with a flick of his wrist. Stifling a yawn he checked the time on his watch, he could just make out 3:00 am in the pale moonlight. "We've been at this for well over three hours," he continued as he silently repositioned himself behind the bush that was downwind from the woods clearing to ease the aching in his legs from crouching for such a long time, "this creature we're hunting obviously isn't going to show up tonight," he frowned as he tried to remember what it was he and his brother Dean were looking for, the name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite place it, every time he thought he got it, it slipped away from him again.. A raindrop splashed on the back of Sam's hand, followed by another and another faster and faster, breaking his concentration. "Yeah, I REALLY hate camping." His gaze flicked to Dean was hiding on the opposite side of the clearing behind a bush further to the right. Dean raised an eyebrow silently asking if Sam wanted to call it a night, they both knew it was safer to fight the hordes of evil and darkness when the weather conditions were in their favour. Sam nodded his head and slowly stood up rubbing at calf muscles to stop them from cramping, he looked to up to see, Dean walking across the clearing……and a silhouette in the trees behind him. Reacting instinctively, Sam fired his gun. The bullet went wide but it was enough to alert Dean_ - _he_ _spun round, gun ready but the turn was too quick, his shoes didn't grip the grass now slick with rain and he slipped and hit the ground hard. Sam fired at the silhouette again but it anticipated the bullets, moving left right and then low down well in advance so they sailed by harmlessly. With one graceful leap the silhouette landed on top of his brother ripping into him-_

Sam woke up with a gasp, the sounds of his brother's screams still ringing in his ears. Immediately turning to look at the driver's seat he was greeted by Dean's concerned gaze.

"Another nightmare or something?" He asked, looking back on the road.

"Or something," Sam repeated, still shaken by the dream and not willing to talk about it. Irritation flickered across Dean's face and Sam tensed thinking Dean was going to ask him what it was about. Dean was still a bit annoyed that Sam hadn't told him the secret that had helped them to summon Bloody Mary but he respected his brother's decision and didn't force the issue. "So you really think this guy we're going to see knows anything about where dad might be?" Sam changed the subject.

"He was one of the last people dad went to see before he went on his hunting trip," Dean replied, "dad must have said something to him about where he was going." _"If he's even still alive."_ Sam added silently. He would never say anything to Dean but he was beginning to have his doubts.

"Want me to take over?" Sam asked nodding at the steering wheel, "you've been driving for what, four or five hours straight now." They had been on the road for a couple of days taking turns driving.

"Nah, I've got it covered," Dean replied. "There's a town a few miles away from here, we should probably stop there for the night, get some rest and head off again in the morning." Sam shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," he lied, right now sleep was the furthest thing from his mind as he racked his brain trying to remember what it was that had attacked his brother but all he could recall was a dark shadow. Sam sighed inwardly as he looked out of the car window concentrating on calming himself down. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dean, or that he didn't want to tell him, it was just_… "how do you tell your brother that you saw your girlfriend dying in a dream every night for weeks and did nothing about it.……that you left her knowing something bad would happen, but you were too focused- no_," he corrected himself,_ "to stubborn about living a normal life to do anything about it."_ He didn't think Dean would understand that. The car turned left into a road that had woods on both sides, Sam tensed. _"Well I'm not going to ignore this dream, I said I would die for him and if that's what it takes to stop this dream from coming true then I'll do it."_

"Earth to Sam, did you hear me?" Dean's voice filtered through.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said –" Dean was cut off by a loud thud as something clipped the back of the car, Dean hit the brakes throwing them both forwards.

"What is that?" Dean inquired looking in the rear view mirror at the animal lying at the edge of the road, "a deer?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam answered. Dean put the car into neutral and pulled the handbrake up.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to see if it's okay," Dean replied, he opened the door and stepped out.

"Dean I think that's a really, -" Sam began still looking in the rear view mirror, when a huge black wolf dashed out of the woods picked the stag by the neck as if it was as light as a feather and dashed across the road into the woods on the opposite side. It happened so fast that it took a few seconds to process. Dean leaned down so he could see Sam.

"You saw that right?"

"Yeah, I saw that." A feeling of dread filled Sam's stomach, knowing what his brother was going to say next.

"Look's like we're gonna have to take a detour."

---------------------------------------------

"It can't be." Sam argued.

"It's got to be."

"It's not."

"It is."

"How can you be so sure it's a werewolf?" Sam asked frustrated.

"Normal wolves are two and half to three feet from shoulder to ground, this one was at least five."

"We only saw it for a few seconds." Dean parked the car near a motel, pulling the handbrake up with more force than necessary.

"You've been fighting me on this the whole way here. Why are you so against checking this out?" Dean demanded equally frustrated. Sam looked at Dean, tempted to tell him what he saw in his dream but changed his mind at the last second.

"I'm not," he said looking away. Dean looked at him a little longer.

"Look if there's anything you want to tell me."

"No." Sam lied.

"Fine." Dean got out of the car; Sam sighed and got out as well. Together they walked into the motel, an uneasy silence between them. Dean rang the bell for assistance and a middle-aged woman wearing too much make up and too little clothing stepped out, she smelled of alcohol. She gave them both the once over and smiled appreciatively.

"So what can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked, her voice low and husky.

"How much a night for a single room," Dean replied.

"$20."

"Two single rooms please," Dean said taking a credit card out of his wallet, and handing it over, "for three days". Sam glanced at him but didn't say anything. The sounds of an argument got louder and a petite woman in her twenties in a T-shirt and jeans charged out of the hallway on the left followed by a man in his late forties also casually dressed.

"Look we've already been here two weeks, all I'm saying is that we should go back," he said. The woman turned, brown eyes flashing in anger.

"You want to go, fine go, but I'm staying." She snapped, before she spun round and stormed out.

"Am-" The man started to call after her but checked himself when he saw Sam, Dean and the woman at the counter watching, they all looked away. The man turned around and went back in.

"Lovers' tiff," the woman said whispering conspiratorially. Sam and Dean looked at her, she rolled her eyes. "Come on a girl that young and a man that old in a motel in the middle of nowhere what else could it be?" She handed over their room keys and the credit card. "Rooms 23 and 25 go up the stairs and down the hallway on the left."

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Do you know where we could get something decent to eat?" Dean asked.

"There's a diner down the street, you can't miss it."

"Thanks,"

"My pleasure, enjoy your stay Mr Ashworth."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dean checked his watch, it was nearly 11 pm they were going to have to eat quickly and go to bed if they were going to get any work done tomorrow. The waitress, a pretty blonde thing with long legs strolled up to them and gave them a dazzling smile.

" So what can I get you?" Dean smiled back at her while Sam, sitting opposite him, rolled his eyes.

"What do you recommend, Kelly?" Dean inquired, reading her name off the tag.

"The lasagne's good," she replied.

"Then I'll have that. Sam?"

"I'll just have a burger," he said.

"Anything to drink?"

"Just coffee."

"Your order will be with you shortly."

"Can't wait," Dean replied earning himself another grin. He saw the look Sam was giving him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam answered standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the toilet… nature's screaming." He walked away. While Dean waited he thought about how they were going to be able to ask questions about the woods without looking suspicious, after all they had just stumbled across this case, not seen it in a newspaper or heard about it from someone else. Taking out his mobile he dialled his voice mail hoping that his dad had left a message but there was nothing there. He flipped it closed again. Looking up he saw Kelly returning with the coffee.

"Thanks," he said as she put it down.

"Your welcome," Kelly replied, "so what are you guys here for?" She inquired.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked defensively, she gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool you, I'm not stupid. Nobody would come here willingly unless-" She looked at Dean closely.

"Unless…" he echoed.

"You're not here about the woods are you?" Dean tensed.

"What about the woods?"

"There are these development guys who are trying to take down the woods and build a shopping mall instead, I'm trying to stop them – you're not with them are you?"

"No" Dean replied as he relaxed, "we're nature conservationists." Kelly looked at him and smiled.

"That's great, I could really use the help, the people here don't really care about the woods that much." Dean felt a little bit guilty, before he could say anything else someone called out "waitress!" Kelly stood up. "Well if you need help with anything, come and see me, I work here everyday so I'm not hard to find."

"Okay." Dean watched her walk over to a booth a little further away.

"You're wasting your time," a female voice coming from the booth behind him said. Dean looked over his shoulder and saw the same petite woman from the motel sitting there.

"Excuse me?"

"She already has a boyfriend," the woman explained looking up at him. Dean took in the kittenish features, brown eyes and straight black hair cut in a bob with the ends dyed blue, something about her face made a memory itch in the back of his mind. He frowned slightly.

"Do I know you?" She studied his face, looked him in the eye and smiled, not an engaging smile, but a tolerant, more forced one.

"I doubt it." She picked up her drink with her bandaged left hand, drained it and put it down again. "As I was saying, she already has a boyfriend…the type who gets easily jealous and the minute you started eyeing her up, his friend, who's sitting by the till giving you the evil eye, called him to let him know." The woman stood up and pulled a $10 bill out of her pocket and put it on the table. "So in about," the woman checked her watch "a minute, you are going to have one very angry 250-pound man to deal with." She put her jacket on. "Good luck." She added as she walked past him and out of the diner. Casually Dean glanced over at the till, there was indeed a man sitting at the till glaring daggers at him. The bell over the door jangled violently as the door was slammed open by a very angry looking 250-pound man.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay so I went through this and corrected all the mistakes as I could find. This takes place before Sam tells Dean about his psychic ability. I don't own the Winchester boys they belong to the WB, but Lisa Amos/ Amelia Soames, Richard Collins and the magazine Sightings are mine.

**2**

The 250-pound man stepped into the room and glanced at his friend who nudged his head in Dean's direction.

"_Aw crap!"_ Dean thought as he took a sip of his coffee and he braced himself for what was coming next. The man began to walk up to the booth but Kelly blocked his path.

"Move, Kel," the guy said.

"No," Kelly replied standing her ground, "we were just talking Squiggley."

"And that's all I'm going to do, Kel, talk." Squiggley said pushing her aside with a hand the size of a bear paw. He stopped in front of the booth and Dean looked up.

"Something I can help you with?" He asked nonchalantly while mentally sizing up the guy, trying to pick out any weaknesses that he would be able to use to his advantage. Unfortunately the guy seemed to be built like a bulldozer……… an extremely sturdy bulldozer.

"You eyeing up my woman?" The guy questioned.

"I didn't see a tag with your name on it," Dean smirked refusing to be intimidated. He stood up so that he would have more freedom to move if he had to act quickly. Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Squiggley's friend stand up too._ "Sam, now would be a good time to get your ass out here!"_

"Oh a comedian," Squiggley said, "I hate comedy."

"Hard to believe with a name like Squiggley." That was all the incentive Squiggley needed, Dean just managed to jerk his head to the right as Squiggley's fist swung out, reacting on instinct Dean clamped his hand over Squiggley's thick wrist and used Squiggley's own momentum to twist him round, pinning his arm behind his back and pushing him into the diner wall opposite the booth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Squiggley's friend come at him with a baseball bat there was a shout of "Hey!" and someone tackled him to the ground; Dean looked over to see Sam pinning the friend to the ground.

"Nice timing," he commented.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes," Sam responded. Squiggley struggled in Dean's grip and Dean twisted Squiggley's arm harder making him grunt in pain.

"Look we're not here to fight." He stated.

"That's good to know," a male voice said. Sam and Dean looked over at the door where a man in a sheriff's uniform stood.

"_Hey how about that, cops that actually show up when you need them, there must be something weird going on in this town," _Dean thought.

"This isn't what it looks like, it's self-defence," Sam began, the man held up a placating hand.

"It's okay I believe you," he replied. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yeah, those two," He indicated Squiggley and his friend, "are notorious trouble makers." Then he addressed the two guys, "this is your final warning, if you cause any more trouble at all and I mean anything I will lock you two up in a cell put in a bed pan for you to use as a toilet and leave you there for a week, is that clear?"

"Yeah," the guy who Sam had pinned down said.

"Squiggley?"

"Whatever you say **Deputy** sheriff," Squiggley answered. The Deputy Sheriff nodded at Dean and Sam and they reluctantly let go. They all glared at each other before Squiggley turned around and walked out, his friend went back to his place behind the till. Slowly people returned to their meals and the low hub of conversation filled the silence.

"You alright sis?" The Deputy Sheriff asked, Kelly nodded her head. He walked up to Sam and Dean. "Those were some pretty nice moves back there," he said.

"It was pretty nice of you to show up when you did," Dean remarked.

"I had a tip off that something nasty was going down in the diner, looks like I wasted my time you two seemed to have it under control. I'm Deputy Sheriff Mark Davis," he added. They shook hands.

"Dean Ashworth and this is my associate Sam Jenkins."

"They're nature conservationists," Kelly supplied as she walked up to them with their food, Sam blinked, the only sign of his surprise at this development, but didn't say anything. The Deputy Sheriff looked at them more closely.

"Really? Here about the woods?"

"Yeah, something like that," Dean said vaguely.

"I'm going to hang around here for a bit, just incase he tries anything," Mark said glancing over his shoulder at Squiggley's friend. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Sam replied before sitting down at the booth, Dean sat opposite him.

"Food's on the house," Kelly said before she walked away.

"Thanks," Dean called after her.

"Nature conservationists, that's a new one" Sam teased, his voice so low only Dean could hear.

"Just eat your food," he replied. He looked around the diner, other customers looked at them curiously and then looked away when he caught their eye, he had a feeling that news travelled fast in a town as small as this. _"So much for keeping a low profile."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Dean cursed as he took in the damage that the deer had done to the back of his car in the early morning light, the right brake light was completely gone. He looked up to see the woman from last night taking the wound up film roll out of her camera as she walked back to the motel.

"Hey, you're up early." He called. She looked up and smiled at him, it was more relaxed than the one she had given him the first time they had talked.

"You have to be if you want to take photos of the wildlife in the woods. Woah, what happened there?" She asked looking at the car as she came closer.

"We were hit by a deer."

"You hit a deer?"

"No, a deer hit us."

"Is the deer okay?"

"You went to the woods by yourself?" Dean changed the subject.

"Most of the animals in the woods tend to be nocturnal and I don't have a night vision camera." Dean frowned as he remembered the werewolf from last night.

"You should take someone with you."

"You sound like my b- like Richard," she replied defensively, "I can take care of myself. Hey, I heard you took managed to hold your own against Squiggley." Dean looked at her surprised.

"That only happened last night." She shrugged.

"I heard it from the lady at the motel desk, who heard it from her daughter who called her from the diner." She shrugged, "news travels fast in a town like this."

"_I knew it."_

"Sorry about going cryptic-girl on you yesterday, but if I'd told you a guy called Squiggley was gonna come after you I doubt you would have taken me seriously."

"You wouldn't have anything to do with the Deputy Sheriff showing up would you?" she smirked.

"I may have crossed his path, while I was walking back to the motel." She answered, "although that seems a bit pointless now."

Sam walked up carrying two cups of coffee.

"Here," he said, handing his brother a coffee, "and here," he gave back the $5 Dean had given him for the coffee.

"One of the other customers paid for the coffee," Sam explained, "practically forced me to let them."

"I'm not surprised, you guys took on the local yokels and won, you're celebrities," he woman explained.

"This is……" Dean began and trailed off when he realised he didn't know her name.

" Lisa Amos," gestured back at the motel, "room number; lucky 13."

"Sam Jenkins, room 25."

"Dean Ashworth, room 23." A cold breeze blew through the air and Lisa pulled her jacket closer around her.

"I'm going to head back into the motel, I'll see you guys around."

"Hey wait!" Dean called after her. She turned.

"Yeah?"

"You know if there's an automobile repair shop near here?"

"Yeah, there's only one place in this town and it's on the next street," she paused, "the only problem is it's co-owned by Squiggley." Sam winced and Dean gagged on his coffee, Lisa grinned, "see you later."

Dean turned to Sam.

"You know what this is don't you?"

"What?"

"Karma."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay so I went through this and corrected all the mistakes as I could find. This takes place before Sam tells Dean about his psychic ability. I don't own the Winchester boys they belong to the WB, but Lisa Amos/ Amelia Soames, Richard Collins and the magazine Sightings are mine.

**3**

"No."

"Dean."

"No."

"Dean, would you just give me the keys? I'll take the car to the repair shop, I can handle Squiggley."

"So you're saying I can't?"

"Stop being a jerk Dean, I know you, if you go and Squiggley's there you'll provoke him, have another fight and we will have even more attention than we have now. Plus," he hurriedly continued before Dean could argue, "if Squiggley find's out it's your car he may cut the brake cables or something as pay back for hitting on his girlfriend. I didn't, so he doesn't really have a problem with me. If I go in saying it's mine then he'll probably fix it without damaging it." Sam waited while Dean thought about it, trying to poke a hole in his argument.

"Fine," Dean relented, reluctantly handing over his keys, "meet me in the diner in half an hour." Sam took the keys and unlocked the car. "Hey Sam."

"Yeah."

"If things had turned out differently you would have been one heck of a lawyer." Sam smiled.

"Thanks." Sam got into the car and drove off. Dean crossed the road and went into the diner.

"Here he is, the man of the moment!" Someone exclaimed as he stepped through the door. He saw a little old lady sitting at the counter.

"Gran!" Kelly chastised, "hi Dean."

"I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking," Kelly's Grandmother said, "let me get you something to eat."

"I'm not really a breakfast person," Dean replied.

"Nonsense, you should always start the day with a decent meal inside you. Get him a plate of pancakes, my treat," she added with a wink.

"Well when you put it like that it would be rude of me to refuse." Dean smiled back. Kelly went to place the order.

"So young man, are you seeing anyone?" Kelly's Grandmother asked. Dean smirked.

"I'm flattered but I'm not into the toyboy thing." Kelly's Grandmother laughed out loud and clapped Dean on the back, hard.

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about my Granddaughter."

"Who's talking about me?" Kelly asked coming back. Dean and her Grandmother exchanged guilty glances. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Gran would you stop trying to pair me off with every guy that walks in here? I'm happy with Squiggley."  
"Really?" Dean couldn't help it the question was out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

"Yeah, I mean I know he comes across as a bit of a caveman, but once you get to know him he can be a decent person. See he even gave me this necklace because he knew I like silver even though he's allergic to it." She pulled out a silver necklace and showed it to Dean. Kelly's Grandma snorted in derision. "He's helping out with protecting the woods isn't he?" Kelly added, which is more than what other people in this town is doing."

"We all know the reason for that don't we?"

"He's not like that. Don't you have some knitting to do?"

"Alright, alright I know when I'm not wanted. It was nice meeting you Dean."

"You too, thanks for the meal."

"No problem." Kelly watched her Grandmother leave, as she passed a beige Pomeranian dog tied up outside the diner it started barking. "Taz," Kelly groaned and looked out the window, the dog was barking at the people passing by.

"Your dog's called Taz?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, after the cartoon character they both eat whatever they can get and destroy everything in their path so I thought it was appropriate." She shrugged, "I woke up late today and didn't have the time to take him for walk by the woods and I don't get a break for another three hours." She changed the subject. " So where's your friend?"

"Sam? He took the car to the repair shop." Dean replied, "he should be here soon."

"You know Squiggley co-owns that shop."

"Yeah I heard."

"I'll talk to Jack – he's the co-owner make sure nothing happens to your car." The chef called Kelly to go and collect the order. Dean looked at Taz who was still barking at the passers-by. Across the street Lisa was walking along talking on her cell phone, when she passed Taz she looked at him and pressed a finger to her lips. Taz stopped barking instantly and tilted his head watching her curiously. Lisa smiled at Taz and continued talking on her cell phone, walking away. Dean looked around the diner to see if anyone else saw that but no one was interested in what was happening outside the diner. Kelly returned with a plate stacked high with pancakes.

"You know I could take Taz for a walk for you, as a thank you for making sure my car's okay." Dean offered, Kelly hesitated.

"Really?"

"Sure." Kelly smiled.

"That would be a big help, thanks."

Tucking into his pancakes Dean thought about what he just saw.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked around the repair shop, it seemed decent. He rang the bell on the desk, while he waited for assistance he thought about the dream he had while he had slept in the car yesterday, before Jessica died he had dreamed about her dying every night for weeks but yesterday night he had dreamed of Jessica burning again. _"Maybe dreaming of Dean dying was just a one off."_ Sam reasoned as a short, balding, pot-bellied man came out wiping grease from his hands.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?"

"I need to get the tail light on my car fixed," the man looked at Sam suspiciously.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of the guys who got into the fight with Squiggley last night would you?"

"Why? Would that be a problem?" The man grinned and broke into a laugh.

"Not at all, in fact I will knock half off the price of fixing your car just because someone had the stones to fight back. I wish I could've been there to see it."

"He's that bad?"

"I'm in business with the guy so I know better than anyone else does what a complete asshole he can be sometimes. Jack Barnes," the man held his hand out and Sam shook it.

"Sam Jenkins." The man took a look at the car and gave a low whistle.

"What happened here?"

"A deer hit the car."

"You hit a deer?"  
"No the deer hit us."

"Well you're in luck we ordered some new parts last week, Squiggley's gone to collect them from the next town."

"How much will it cost to replace?"

"For you-"

A red convertible zoomed up to the repair shop and screeched to a halt outside, interrupting Jack, it was followed by a blue convertible driven by a woman. A man about Sam's age, wearing expensive clothes stepped out, Sam guessed that this was someone who had led a privileged life.

"Check the brake pads Jack, I'll be in to pick to up tomorrow" he said tossing the keys to him, "and try not to scratch it, it's worth more than your house." He looked at Sam.

"Who are you?"

"Sam Jenkins."

"He and his friend are nature conservationists," Jack supplied, the man scoffed.

"I should of known that waitress would call in reinforcements, so what organisation are you with?"  
"We're between organisations right now." Sam answered, just incase the guy tried to check their credentials." The guy looked at him suspiciously.

"Right." He said clearly unimpressed. He turned to Jack, "tell Kelly I'll see her later." Without giving Sam another look he went to the blue car. "Move over babes, I'm driving." The girl pouted but moved over to the passenger seat. The man jumped in, gunned the engine and drove off.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Jason Price, son of Ezekiel Price, the business tycoon who's trying to cut down the woods and put in a shopping mall." Jack explained.

"What happens later?"

"There's a town council meeting to decide if permission should be given to his dad, he's arguing for it and Kelly's arguing against it – I doubt she's going to win though, most people want the mall." He changed the subject. Anyway, your car should be ready by tomorrow morning. Don't worry I won't tell Squiggley who the car belongs to."

"Thanks," Sam said turning to leave.

"Listen," Jack added. Sam turned around again. "If your going to be against Jason Price, you better watch your backs, this guy is like his father, he won't let anything stop him from getting what he wants."

"Thanks for the warning. We'll do that." Sam replied as he walked out of the repair shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay so I went through this and corrected all the mistakes as I could find. This takes place before Sam tells Dean about his psychic ability. I don't own the Winchester boys they belong to the WB, but Lisa Amos/ Amelia Soames, Richard Collins and the magazine Sightings are mine.

**4**

"See anything yet?" Sam asked as he tried to ease the tension in his neck, _"it's the day not night."_ He reminded himself. _"That dream happened at night."_ They were walking through the woods looking for any signs that might give them any idea of where the werewolf's favourite places to hunt were.

"No, not yet," Dean replied as he pulled back on the leash trying to keep Taz under control. "So who do you think it is?"

"The werewolf? We're both thinking the same thing here right?"

"Squiggley?"

"He's huge, the angry attitude, the allergy to silver. It adds up." Sam concluded.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean agreed.

"Hey, look at that." Sam pointed to claw marks made in a tree; they were wide and deep obviously made by something very big.

"Territorial markings. The werewolf must be a local."

"Well it has everything it needs here, food, a place to go when it changes," Sam agreed. Taz tugged hard on the leash it pulled free of Dean's grip.

"Great." Dean said, "I'll get him, you keep looking." Dean gave chase, which made Taz, who thought they were having a race, run even faster. "Taz, stop!" Dean shouted. "Taz you son of a… get back here!" He had absolutely no idea where he was now or how he was going to get back to Sam. The little dog jumped a log and bounded into Lisa who was standing on a pathway taking a photo of a tree.

"Ouch!" Lisa yelped as she hit the ground. Dean skidded to a halt. Taz waited at the opposite side of the clearing, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, tail wagging, waiting for the chase to begin again.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he helped Lisa up.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied as she picked her camera up of the ground and inspected it. "Thank God, Richard would kill me if this broke." Taz barked playfully at Dean.

"Nice dog," Lisa commented.

"He's not mine, he's Kelly's I'm just walking him," Dean replied. "Come here Taz." The dog looked at Dean, back over his shoulder and then back at Dean. "Don't you dare," Dean warned.

"Come here Taz," Lisa called, the little dog ran up to her, she held out her hand and the dog licked it.

"He likes you," Dean said thoughtfully.

"Although ironically I've always preferred cats," Lisa said as she picked up the leash.

"I thought I told you it's dangerous to be in the woods by yourself," Dean said. Lisa frowned

"I'm not a little kid." She said offended.

"I'm just trying to look out for you sweet heart."

"I can look after myself, honey." Dean looked at her closely, the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before came back.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked. She laughed bitterly.

"Is this a get in my pants thing? Because if it is I have to warn you now that it's not going to happen."

Dean looked surprised at her forwardness. She rolled her eyes, "it's not you, it's me, I already have a boyfriend," she shrugged "besides, I'm not your type."

"And what type's that?" He asked defensively. Lisa gave Dean a long look sizing him up.

"You're a hunter," she began, "you enjoy the thrill of the chase but you don't want a committed relationship so you tend to go after women who you can have fun with and then drop at a moment's notice, usually ones who are simple, easy to handle with no emotional baggage – good for a roll in the hay, with none of the pesky calling you up afterwards asking why you haven't called them in months. Am I close?" Dean clenched his jaw; she was a lot closer than he cared to admit.

"So what type are you?"

"Me, I'm very, very complicated." Taz began to growl and bark pulling at his leash but they ignored him.

"You're also a little judgmental for someone dating an older man." Dean stated, Lisa looked at him her eyes wide with surprise.

"You think I'm dating Richard?" She scowled at the mental image; "no, no, no, no on so many levels no! He's my best friend's dad."

"So what are you doing here?" Taz tugged at the leash so hard that a jolt of pain ran up Lisa's arm to her shoulder and she let go. He dashed into the undergrowth.

"Taz!" Lisa called as she ran after him.

"Not again," Dean groaned as he followed them. They gave chase until they lost sight of him.

"Which way know?" Lisa asked. In the distance they heard Taz barking.

"This way," Dean said grabbing Lisa's hand before she could argue and dragging her along behind him. They ran into the clearing where Taz was barking. Dean stopped cold and Lisa banged into him, annoyed she stepped around him

"How about a little warning before you do an emergency…stop," she finished when she saw what Dean was staring at. A huge black wolf was in the clearing, feasting on a deer. Lisa raised the camera and snapped a photo; the sound made the wolf look up at them and snarled.

"Smart move," Dean whispered sarcastically as he grabbed Lisa and began to back up. Sam appeared on the other side of the clearing.

"Woah!" He exclaimed almost falling over as he stopped. The wolf looked from Sam to Dean and Lisa, then abandoned its meal and dashed into the woods. Taz turned to follow it.

"Stay!" Dean commanded sharply. Taz looked from Dean to the where the wolf had disappeared, but surprisingly he waited. Dean scooped up the leash.

"I heard the dog barking, followed the sound here. Are you guys okay?" Sam asked circling around the deer carcass as he walked up to them.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Lisa?"

"That…that was massive, it was bigger than me and I'm 5 ft 2 there is no way that was a normal wolf."

Sam and Dean looked at each other but didn't say anything they both recognised it. It was the werewolf, or at least what they had assumed was a werewolf, from last night... and it had been out in the middle of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay so I went through this and corrected all the mistakes as I could find. This takes place before Sam tells Dean about his psychic ability. I don't own the Winchester boys they belong to the WB, but Lisa Amos/ Amelia Soames, Richard Collins and the magazine Sightings are mine.

**5**

"Lisa," Dean said.

"Just a sec," she replied as she took photos of the deer carcass.

"Lisa, come on, we better go before that wolf shows up again," he continued as he looked around checking to see if it was lurking anywhere near. He hated having to leave the woods knowing that the werewolf was still in here, but as this little trip into the woods was supposed to be reconnaissance only and since neither he or Sam had thought they'd actually see a werewolf in the middle of the day, they had walked into the woods without any weapons. Dean frowned _"If it even is a werewolf."_

"Lisa!" Her camera whirred as it wound up the film and she hung the strap around her neck.

"Alright, alright," she said, "I'm finished. Come on there's a short cut back to town this way." Using her free hands she pushed stray tree branches out of her way. "We have to tell people what we just saw, we have to warn them."

"You can't!" Sam and Dean said together. She cast them a curious glance over her shoulder before looking back round.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Dean trailed off and looked to Sam for help.

"Because there's a town council meeting going on today," Sam said thinking fast, "about whether or not the woods should stay and if people here that there's a animal in here attacking the deer then that would probably tip the scales in favour of it being replaced by a shopping mall." Dean looked impressed.

"Right, right, so I probably shouldn't take this film roll to be developed at the photo place either – you saw how fast the news about you're fight spread through the town - but I still think we should tell the Sheriff or at least the Deputy." The brother's exchanged a glance behind her back, Sam shrugged he couldn't think of an argument that wouldn't sound suspicious. They emerged from the woods at the edge of the town. Richard was walking up to them.

"There you are," he said to Lisa, "come on we have to-" he cut himself off when he saw the look of excitement on her face. "What?"

-----------------------------------------------------

"It was right here!" Lisa said looking at the now empty spot where the deer carcass had been.

"You didn't get a wolf mixed up with a mountain lion or something did you?" Richard asked, "I mean come on a deer being attacked by a giant wolf."

"Hey, I'm not crazy, I got a picture of it," she tapped her camera "and they saw it too," she pointed at Sam and Dean, not happy about returning to the woods without being able to get their weapons they had stayed silent and alert constantly checking to see if the wolf came back.

"Well something definitely died here, judging from the amount of blood," Mark, the Deputy Sheriff said looking at the fresh blood on the round. After Lisa told Richard what had happened they had run into Mark on the way to the Sheriff's office and after listening to the story he agreed, somewhat sceptically, to come and check it out. A branch snapped. Everyone tensed, Mark stood up and aimed his tranquilliser gun at the sound. Another branch snapped. He put his finger on the trigger. A deer walked out from behind the trees and looked at them with a blank expression. Everyone relaxed.

"Deer usually pass through here to get to the pond a bit further away on the other side of the clearing." Lisa explained.

"Yeah but, if they're being attacked don't they know they should avoid the area?" Dean asked.

"I think it's the easiest way to get to the water supply unhindered, it just really depends on how thirsty they are." The deer disappeared back into the trees.

"You seem to know this area pretty well," Sam commented.

"Well I've been in here practically every day for two weeks, so you tend to learn your way around. Speaking of which, Maybe this is the wolf's hunting ground. I mean when it wants to eat all it has to do is lie in wait for some unsuspecting deer to walk through and then pounce." She looked around thoughtfully. "Wolves usually hunt at night, so if we stake this place out later-"

"Nobody's staking out anything, I'm not even sure it is a wolf that's killing these deer" Mark interrupted. "I'll get some of my guys to search the woods now, tell them that we're looking for poachers, if there's anything out there we'll find it, so for now the woods are out of bounds to everyone."

"Yeah but-"

"No arguments." Lisa scowled.

"Fine."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Anything?" Sam asked as he searched the internet on his laptop. It was early evening now. With the woods being out of bounds they had spent sometime at the diner and then returned to Dean's room to do research.

"I've been through this cover to cover, nothing about werewolves in the middle of the day," Dean answered as he closed their father's journal. "You?"

"Same old, same old - how to recognise a werewolf, how the moon effects a werewolf, the hierarchy in a werewolf pack, how to kill a werewolf," he listed. "Do you even think we're researching the right thing? I mean what if it's a demon dog?"

"Already checked it, demon dogs are only as big as a calf, have red eyes, stick to deserted roads and, according to dad's journal, their claws make a clicking sound when they walk – something to do with scaring the person they're following. This one was silent when it moved."

"Which brings us back to werewolf," Sam concluded.

"I know this is weirder than usual," Dean conceded, "but if we're sticking with the werewolf theory then it has to be Squiggley. He's not here and the werewolf is – a little more than coincidence don't you think?"

"Well, if we're going to kill it has to be tonight, it's the last day of the full moon." Someone knocked at the door, Dean answered it. "Hey Kelly," he said, "what I can do for you?"

"My brother wants to speak to you – to both of you," she added when she saw Sam, "in private."

Sam and Dean looked at each other thinking the same thing, _"this can't be good."_

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we going?" Sam asked as they passed the Sheriff's office.

"My house," Kelly replied distantly. Dean looked at her more closely, she seemed distracted.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him.

"Huh? Oh it's just this whole council meeting about the woods," she explained, "Jason actually put forward some strong arguments for having a shopping mall. That's kinda why my brother wants to speak to you guys. Here it is." She stopped at a small house with a garden surrounded by a white picket fence.

"Cute," Dean commented. They walked up the pathway and Kelly opened the front door.

"You'll have to keep your voices down, my Gran is upstairs asleep," she said directing them into the living room where Mark, Lisa and Richard were already sitting, Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"You guys got called in too huh?"

"Sorry about being covert ops about this," Mark said, "but Jason heard about me searching the woods and I doubt he believed the story about the poachers, he's been watching me and Kelly like a hawk. I told Kelly about the…the wolf you say you saw in the woods."

"I think it might be some kind of new species that has evolved, or some species that has never been discovered before. If we can catch it then it might be what we need to stop the woods being cut down." Kelly explained.

"So you want us to what? Help you catch it?" Lisa asked.

"Look if you're right about what you said earlier then night would be the best time to catch it but with Jason watching us I need an alibi to go into the woods at night without looking suspicious, figured taking a group of nature conservationists into the woods on some kind of research project would help."

"What if there's more than one?" Richard asked.

"I have a spare key to the weapons lock up," Mark explained. "I can get some tranq guns out and we can stakeout the woods."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said. Sam's stomach clenched, staking out the woods in the middle of the night was the last thing he wanted to do. Mark looked at Sam and something about the look on his face concerned him.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No I'll come."

"So when do we leave?" Lisa inquired. Mark looked at her.

"You're staying."

"That is completely unfair, Kelly's going."

"Kelly's staying too, she has work and it will just fuel Jason's suspicions if she goes missing for a couple of hours. Besides I don't want to worry about you."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about," Lisa protested, Sam and Dean exchanged a glance unnoticed. "Look I was one of the first people to see this wolf, I should be around to see it get caught – back me up here Richard."

"Actually I agree with the Deputy."

"Ex- wait, what!"

"It's just better if you're somewhere safe," Richard explained.

"You can't stop me from going," Lisa argued with Richard, while she was distracted Mark took out his handcuffs and quickly put one cuff round her wrist and the other around the arm rest of the chair she was sitting on. "Okay, maybe you **can** stop me," she said as she looked at it in dismay.

"It's for your own good," Mark said, he turned to the others, "meet me outside the Sheriff's office in an hour." They got up.

"You can't just leave me here," Lisa said.

"I'll come and get you when we're done," Richard placated. Lisa scowled at him. "You hate me for this now, but you'll thank me later."

"No, I'm sure I'll still hate you later," she replied struggling with the handcuffs.

"Bye Lisa, I'll tell you all about it when we come back," Dean teased, unable to resist. She glared at him. _"Woah, if looks could kill."_

------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think she meant by that?" Dean asked when he and Sam were walking back to the motel.

"Hmmm?"

"Lisa, when she said that she wasn't the one we had to worry about, doesn't it sound like she knows something to you?"

"Maybe she's just trying to protect her boyfriend," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"They're not together." Dean informed him, he looked at Sam when his brother didn't ask him how he knew that. Dean wasn't sure if it was just the moonlight playing tricks on him but Sam seemed pale, "you alright Sammy?"

"It's Sam," he said distractedly, avoiding eye contact. _"Tell him," _he urged himself, _"tell him what you saw."_ He looked at Dean, and faltered. "I'm fine."

"Good because we're going to have to be alert if we're going hit this thing with a silver bullet before the Deputy can hit it with a tranq dart. One good shot is all we need is to kill it."

"_No Dean, one good shot is all I need to save your life."_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay so I went through this and corrected all the mistakes as I could find. This takes place before Sam tells Dean about his psychic ability. I don't own the Winchester boys they belong to the WB, but Lisa Amos/ Amelia Soames, Richard Collins and the magazine Sightings are mine.

**6**

"So you and your sister must be pretty close right?" Sam asked Mark as they walked through the woods up to the clearing. "I mean aren't you putting your career in danger by taking us unto the woods in the dark without the proper supervision knowing there's something dangerous out there?"

"I don't know there's something dangerous out here," Mark countered, "not for certain, all I have are the word of two nature conservationists and a amateur photographer. My men and I did a thorough search of the woods from one end to the other and find didn't see anything – not even a deer carcass. Besides if it means the woods can stay then I'm not against trying to catch it." Sam frowned.

"I think you and your sister are the only people who want the woods to stay." Mark shrugged.

"I think it's because of the memories it holds for us." He explained. "Our parents died when we were kids and our Gran raised us, we spent most of our time playing in these woods so it's like a second home to us."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, Mark looked at him questioningly, "about your parents," he explained, "I lost my mum when I was a kid."

"I think this is the place," Mark stopped in the clearing and turned around to face Sam, Dean and Richard, holding up the tranquilliser guns he had been carrying. "Do you guys know how to fire a gun?"

"Yeah," Dean said without thinking, Mark looked at him curiously, "I had a B.B. gun when I was a kid," he added hastily.

"I shoot clay pigeons for target practice at the country club," Richard answered.

"My dad used to take me out hunting," Sam said. Dean smirked at the irony of that statement.

"Well this is the same concept, except it has darts," Mark said handing out the guns. "One dart can knock out a bear for a good three hours, assuming that this wolf really is as big as you say, then if we all hit at the same time, we should be able to take it down. Find positions that are down wind of the clearing so it won't smell us and stay away." He reminded them, "and stay alert."

"Aim at the head or heart," Dean whispered as Mark and Richard walked away.

"I'm not an amateur," Sam snapped, Dean held up a hand defensively.

"Just reminding you, no need to bite my head off."

"_No the werewolf will probably do that for me."_

"Sorry," Sam apologised. Dean started to walk away "Hey wait a sec," Dean turned round.

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful okay? Watch your back." Dean gave him a searching look.

"Yeah, you too." He walked away. Sam turned and made his way to the trees nearest him, when he found a suitable place down wind from the clearing but so that he could just make out his brother on the opposite side a bit further to his left. Putting down his tranquilliser gun he took out a smaller gun filled with silver bullets from his ankle holster. Inadvertently he looked up at the night sky where the full moon shone brightly. Sighing he checked the time on his watch, 9:00 p.m. _"Well at least it isn't raining yet."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Must be at least 9:15 by now,"_ she thought as she used her small lock pick on the handcuffs, which were restraining her to the chair with her free hand. She would have done it sooner except_ Kelly_, who was working a late shift that day, had stayed behind to keep Lisa company and had only left for work at 9:00. Lisa had waited ten minutes incase Kelly had forgotten anything and came back. There was a metallic click and the cuff around her wrist fell open. _"Finally!"_ Lisa jumped out of the chair and raced to the front door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam eased the death grip he had on his gun and looked around. So far the woods had been quiet apart from the croaking frogs and crickets. A cool breeze blew ruffling his hair and he stifled a yawn, _"I hate- no let's not go there."_ He stopped himself as he remembered that it was exactly what he was thinking when the thing in his dream had attacked his brother. Fresh adrenaline coursed through chasing away his drowsiness and making him more alert. Cautiously he looked up at the sky to see if there were any rain clouds-

"SAM, DUCK!" Dean yelled, Sam complied reflexively as two bullets whizzed overhead. There was a inhuman yelp from behind him and before he could turn something slammed into him hard knocking him to the ground from behind, winding him and sending his gun skidding into the undergrowth. He heard another gunshot, followed by the sound of another yelp and something hitting the ground hard. Sam forced himself to sit up, he saw Dean standing up from his hiding place pointing his gun at the werewolf lying on the ground in the middle of the clearing, two darts sticking out of it's side. It didn't look like it was breathing, Mark was pointing his own gun, which he had brought incase he had needed to use it, at Dean. Richard was looking from one to the other.

"PUT THE GUN ON THE GROUND." He ordered.

"Hey I just saved your-"

"I SAID PUT IT DOWN!" Sam looked for his own gun, but he couldn't see it.

"Okay, okay," Dean put the gun on the ground.

"Now kick it over here." Dean did as he was told, Mark picked it up.

"What kind of nature conservationist carries a gun," he opened it, and took the bullets out and held them up to get a better look at them in the moonlight, "with silver bullets." Dean kept his face blank.

"A smart one," he replied, he looked over at Sam. "Are you alright?" Sam forced himself to stand up.

"Yeah I think so." Mark put the bullets in his pocket, holstered his own gun and began to walk up to the werewolf.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Checking to see if it's still breathing."

"I wouldn't-" Dean started to say.

"Shut up!" Mark snapped.

"Richard, keep your tranquilliser gun trained on the wolf," Dean instructed him. "We don't know if two darts are enough." Mark kneeled by the werewolf's head – it reared up and bit his arm.

"RICHARD SHOOT!" Dean yelled as he and Sam lunged for their own tranquilliser guns. Lisa burst into the clearing. Richard fired and the wolf turned, snarled and took a step towards him. Richard lost his footing and fell backwards hitting his head on a rock on the ground. Lisa burst into the clearing beside him

"NO!" She shouted holding up her left hand, palm outwards the bandage no longer there. Sam couldn't see what was on it but the werewolf reacted instantly, it stopped snarling and looked at her curiously Dean hit it with another dart, it gave him what seemed like the werewolf equivalent of an evil look and then dashed into the woods.

"Richard!" Lisa gasped and knelt beside him checking his neck for a pulse. Sam stumbled into the clearing "Is he …"

"Breathing," Lisa said relieved, clenching her left hand into a fist so he couldn't see the palm. "Unconscious, but breathing."

"The Deputy," She said. Sam looked over at Mark whose arm was soaked with blood, he looked shell-shocked.

"Give him your jacket." She instructed Dean, "he's going into shock, you have to keep him warm."

"Weren't you handcuffed to that chair?" Dean asked as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"What self respecting reporter doesn't have keep a lock pick on them for emergencies," she replied, she had distracted them long enough to cover her left hand with the bandage again, Sam and Dean looked at each other. **_"Did she just say reporter?"_** Dean shook his head slightly, now was not the time to go into it.

"We're going to need help moving them with that wolf still around." Sam said.

"Someone must have heard the gunshots in town," Lisa said, matter-of-factly, she looked over her shoulder. A beam of light was heading through the trees. "Must be the cavalry." The Sheriff walked into the clearing, he took in Mark's bloody arm and Richard lying conscious on the ground.

"What the hell happened?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Could that dream have been completely wrong?"_ Sam questioned himself as he rang the bell for assistance at the automobile repair shop. _"The wolf appeared behind me not Dean."_ Jack appeared.

"Hi, I heard about what happened yesterday," he said.

"Who hasn't?" Sam asked, Jack smirked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few bruises," Sam replied, "is the car ready?"

"Yeah, about that Squiggley hasn't come back with the spare parts yet." Jack said sheepishly.

"Well when will he be back?"

"I don't really know, I called the place we get our spare parts from, he collected them he should've been back yesterday afternoon." Jack shrugged "I don't know where he is." Sam frowned.

"Does he go missing a lot?"

"Only every other month, usually when he has to go and get some spare parts. Hey it's not like I can fire the guy, he co-owns this place." Jack added when he saw the look of concern on Sam's face.

"No, it's not that, call me when you have the car fixed Jack, I'm staying at the motel."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kelly, how's Mark?" Dean asked as he stood at the counter of the diner the next day.

"He says he feels okay, their still running tests to make sure he didn't catch anything." Kelly answered, she had two dark circles under her eyes and he was sure she hadn't slept all night. It had been a rough night and for all of them. An ambulance had been called in to take away Richard and Mark and Kelly and Lisa had gone with them which had just left Sam and Dean to field the endless questions asked first by the Sheriff and then by the townspeople who were still in shock. Kelly had come back to do the early morning shift and pick up her Grandma to take her back to hospital. "What can I get you?"

"Two cups of coffee please," Dean said. Kelly's Grandma came into the diner, she seemed older and more subdued a big contrast from the lively person he had met the day before.

"How are you?"

"I'm coping," she replied as Kelly filled two cups with coffee. "I always tell them not to go into the woods at night." Dean reached into his pocket to get some money.

"You don't have to pay," Kelly stopped him, "you saved my brother's life, this is on me."

"You're going to have to stop giving me free food and drink, I'll never leave this place," Dean teased, Kelly gave him a half-smile. "How's Richard? Did you get a chance to speak to Lisa yesterday at the hospital?"

"Yeah, I saw her, she said Richard's got concussion apart from that he's fine, they're keeping him in for observation for a couple of days. She should be coming back soon."

"_And then I can find out exactly who she is." _Dean thought.

------------------------------------------------------

Dean unlocked his motel room door and went in. Sam was sitting at the table, his laptop switched on in front of him but he was looking out the window deep in thought.

"Here." Dean said as he put a cup of coffee down in front of Sam and sat opposite him.

"Thanks."

"What are you thinking about?"

"About Mark, if we don't find that werewolf and kill it soon he's going to turn."

"Yeah I know. Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know?" Sam looked at him.

"Did I know what?" He asked defensively.

"Right before the stakeout you told me to watch my back. Did you know that the wolf was going to attack from behind?" Sam forced himself to make eye contact with his brother.

"It's just an expression Dean."

"Right." Dean said unconvinced before he took a sip of his coffee.

"So what do you think about this whole Squiggley thing?" Sam changed the subject, keeping his voice low.

"You mean do I think it's him?" Sam nodded.

"All the signs definitely point to him, but don't they seem a little too obvious?"

"Well it can't be Lisa," Sam said anticipating Dean's thoughts. "She was with us when the werewolf was there twice."

"And it didn't attack twice."

"Meaning?"

"You saw the way it reacted to her. What if we're dealing with two werewolves instead of one?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay so I went through this and corrected all the mistakes as I could find. This takes place before Sam tells Dean about his psychic ability. I don't own the Winchester boys they belong to the WB, but Lisa Amos/ Amelia Soames, Richard Collins and the magazine Sightings are mine.

**7**

Lisa was exhausted. She had spent the better part of the day at the hospital and managed to catch a ride back to the motel with Kelly and her Grandma. All she wanted to do now was have a shower and get some rest she shut the door behind her a few seconds later someone knocked on the door. It was the receptionist.

"Here sweetie," she said pushing some towels into Lisa's hands. "I thought you might want some new towels."

"Thanks," Lisa said trying to sound grateful. She moved to shut her room door.

"So how's your friend?"

"Richard's fine." There was an awkward silence, and then Lisa realised that the lady was waiting to here the story about what really happened in the woods last night. " Thank you for the towels, but I'm really tired so I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh right," the woman said trying to hide her disappointment at not being able to hear any gossip.

"If you need anything."

"I know where you are." Lisa said closing the door.

"Or if you need to talk," she shouted through the closed door.

"Okay, thank you!" A few seconds later there was another knock on the door. "For the love of…" she muttered as she turned around. Grabbing the door handle she began speaking as she pulled it open. "I've got everything I need thank-" she saw Sam and Dean standing on the other side. "Hi," she interrupted herself. "Sorry I thought it was the receptionist again."

"She's been pestering you to?" Dean asked.

"Only for the last five minutes."

"How's Richard?" Sam asked.

"Well he's complaining **a lot** so I'm taking it as a sign that he's getting better." She answered. "How about you guys? Any bruises… or **scratches**?" She stopped the urge to roll her eyes. "_Subtle, real subtle."_

"No," Dean said, "about last night, could we talk to you in private."

"No guys, I'm exhausted, I got interrogated by the Sheriff at the hospital-"

"Did you mention that you were a reporter?" Dean asked. Lisa narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did you mention that you're not really a nature conservationist? Since when did they carry guns with **silver** bullets? Richard told me."

"_Stalemate."_ Sam thought. Lisa shrugged.

"You know what? I'm not in the mood for a fight, we can talk but only for 10 minutes." She stepped aside and let them in, closing the door behind them.

"So I guess the obvious question is who do you work for?" Dean inquired as leant against the table in her room. Sam was sitting on the bed and Lisa was sitting on a chair.

"It's this paranormal magazine called Sighting's," Lisa said, "people write into us about any sightings they have about paranormal activity and if we think it's worth checking out we go an take a look."

"So you write about werewolves, ghosts-"

"Little grey men." She chimed in, "to name a few. Who do you work for?"

"No one," Dean replied, Lisa scoffed in disbelief, "seriously. Hunting these things is kind of the family business."

"You mean **killing them** opposed to catching them," Lisa corrected.

"And doing what? Keeping them as a pet? If the thing's not normal it's usually evil and I don't really have a problem killing it."

"Don't you even check?" She snapped. "Not every thing in the world is evil just because it's not human. I went to the library the week I got here, checked all the newspapers for this place going back 15 years – there's not a single recording of a death by 'unnatural' causes. It's probably been living by feeding off the deer."

"It bit the Deputy." Dean stated.

"Wouldn't you be angry if you were shot?"

"Alright, alright," Sam said interrupting them, "can we have the moral debate later? How did you hear about the werewolf? "

"Richard and I were in the next town doing research into seances when we came across a guy who claimed to see a wolf over five feet tall in the woods here, of course no one listened to him because he has a reputation as the town drunk. He was so adamant about what he saw we had to check it out. You?"

"Our car got hit by a deer that was bring chased by a werewolf."

"Is Richard a reporter too?" Dean asked.

"No, he's my boss – he's Editor-in-chief of the magazine. If reporters are coming this far out we usually go in pairs, but there wasn't anyone free so Richard offered to come with me **and** he's my best friend's dad I've known him since I was a kid"

"**Richard's** the Editor-in-chief of this magazine?"

"Yeah? Why?" Dean shrugged, "he just seems a little bit sceptical that's all."

"We don't go into this blindly believing these things exist," Lisa said, "we look for evidence to back up the theory, and we expose the hoaxes and frauds - that's why the magazine has such a high circulation."

"So anyway back to last night," Sam said returning them to what they had originally come in to talk about before they got side tracked any further. "We all agree that we're dealing with a werewolf here right?" Lisa nodded. "Want to share information?" She shrugged.

"Fine. Want me to go first?" Sam nodded. "From what I gathered from the information on the Sighting's database humans becoming werewolves at the time of the full moon was something made popular by Hollywood. In reality only newly made werewolves are affected by the full moon, once they get older and learn more control werewolves can change form from human to wolf whenever they want, day or night. Over the last few years, there have been a few recordings of Sightings of giant werewolves in the woods in different parts of the country, this is the first time we've actually got proper evidence."

"That's not really what I meant," Sam said.

"We meant your hand," Dean said, "we saw how that werewolf reacted to you last night." She looked from the bandage, which covered her left hand from her wrist to the bottom of her fingers, covering her palm completely and leaving her fingers sticking out, to them in confusion, and then realisation dawned.

"You think I've been bitten by a werewolf."

"It would explain why your de

"In a werewolf pack a werewolf in human form would only be able to stop another werewolf from attacking if it was higher up in the pack hierarchy," Sam replied.

"What happened to your hand?" Dean asked.

"I shut it in a drawer," Lisa stood up, "this is ridiculous, "I'm going." Sam blocked the door.

"Not until we see your hand." Lisa's eyes darkened and her jaw clenched.

"Fine." She pulled off the elasticised bandage from around her hand and held it palm upwards for them to see. Branded into the centre of the palm of her hand was a Celtic knot with the bottom forming a point like a shield.

""What's it for?"," Dean asked as he reached out to touch it.

"Nuh-uh," Lisa chastised, pulling her hand away, "look don't touch. It's not evil if that's what you're asking, it's for protection."

"From what?" She smiled stiffly at them.

"I'm sorry your 10 minutes are up." She looked at Sam, who reluctantly stepped aside. She opened the door glaring at them as they walked past and then slammed the door shut behind them.

"Who would do something like that?" Sam questioned when they were further away from her room door so she wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I know someone we can ask." Dean replied.

As they walked out of the hallway leading to the rooms on the ground floor and back into the reception area they could here the sounds of an argument coming from outside. Curious they went to see what was going on. Kelly was outside the motel arguing with Jason Price.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I was just explaining to Kelly how there was no way the woods would be staying after what happened yesterday." Jason said.

"And I was telling him that the wolf was provoked. There hasn't been a wolf attack on humans ever. If I can convince the council members to let a properly prepared team go in there and catch it, then we can find out what kind of species it is. If it's new that would make the woods its habitat and a protected area." Jason's face darkened and he scowled.

"Whatever Kelly, those woods are coming down whether you like it or not." He stalked off.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Kelly replied watching Jason walk away, "I really hate that guy, usually he doesn't bother me if Squiggley's around."

"We can stay with you for a while if you want."

"Nah, I'm supposed to be in at the diner, besides I'm sure you two have other things you want to do." She brushed them off coldly before walking away.

"Mark must have told her we were going to kill it," Sam concluded.

"I guess we can kiss our free meals goodbye." Dean added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey boys, what can I do for you?" Richard asked as he flicked through the channels on the T.V.

"We just came by to see if you're okay." Sam said. Richard shrugged.

"Its not like I'm dying here, it's just concussion, want to try again?"

"We spoke to Lisa, we know you're reporters and that you work for a paranormal magazine" Dean said.

"So you came here to tell me things I already know?" Richard asked with a smirk.

"Actually we're here about Lisa, or more specifically the brand on her left hand." Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"She showed you it? She's usually very self-conscious of it."

"We figured you'd be able to tell us what happened, since you two have known each other for a long time." Sam explained. Richard looked at them suspiciously.

"Well if she showed you it, she can't hate you," he justified.

"_If only you knew,"_ Dean thought as he waited patiently for Richard to begin.

"Her name, her **real** name is Amelia Soames." In Dean's mind something clicked.

"I knew I'd seen her before!" He said triumphantly, Sam gave him a curious glance while Richard smiled knowingly. "Wasn't she on T.V? Isn't she the girl who got kidnapped from her school by a relative?"

"A cousin, I think it was about eight years ago now." Richard explained "There was a nation wide search for her, she was in every newspaper and on every news channel. They finally found her two weeks later in an abandoned warehouse on her sixteenth birthday she had that symbol branded on her left hand and her cousin was nearby mumbling to herself, completely crazy. If you want to know what the symbol is for you'll have to ask her. To this day Amelia hasn't spoken about what happened in that warehouse and she won't get rid of the brand either, she just covers it up and acts like it's not there." He paused for breath, "when she first came to the work for the magazine she used her real name, but sometimes people would see the face, hear the name and put two and two together and realise who she was and instead of answering her questions they would ask her about the kidnapping so I decided to let her work under an alias, if anyone thinks they know her she just plays it down."

"Has she always been interested in the paranormal?" Sam asked.

"No, well, she was curious but she never really got interested until after the kidnapping, her parents weren't too happy about that – I think they wanted her to be a doctor or a NASA scientist or something."

"Is she a good reporter?" Dean asked.

"Better than most." Richard replied, "most of my reporters have a 50 or less hit rate of finding cases which have things which can't be explained by scientific techniques, Amelia usually gets it right 80 of the time. It's like if she knows there's something not normal about a case, like she has some kind of sub-conscious ability to pick the right ones."

"_Or psychic."_ Sam thought. A nurse poked her head through the door.

"Sorry gentlemen, visiting time is over."

----------------------------------------

It was night when Sam and Dean walked back to the motel just as Lisa, whose name they both knew was actually Amelia, walked out. Instead of ignoring them like they thought she would she walked straight up to them.

"Have either of you seen anyone in the motel who shouldn't be there?" She asked.

"We don't know everyone who's staying at the motel," Dean replied, "why?"

"The film roll I hadn't developed yet, the one with the photos of the 'wolf' it's missing."

"Did you double check?"

"I've double checked, triple checked and just for kicks I quadruple checked, someone has been inside my room and taken it."

"Calm down Amelia, is anything else missing?"

"No that's all – wait did you just call-" she was cut off by the sound of two gunshots ringing out into the night air, they all looked at each other and then ran towards the noise. It came from the direction of the woods.


	8. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay so I went through this and corrected all the mistakes as I could find. This takes place before Sam tells Dean about his psychic ability. I don't own the Winchester boys they belong to the WB, but Lisa Amos/ Amelia Soames, Richard Collins and the magazine Sightings are mine.

**8**

They got to the edge of the town near where the woods were to see the Sheriff pointing his gun into the woods with Jason Price, whose back looked like it had been ripped open, lying unconscious on the ground by the Sheriff's feet. The Sheriff looked over when he heard the footsteps.

"Stay back!" He shouted. "That thing could still be around."

"What thing?" Lisa asked, hoping she was wrong.

"The wolf that you claimed attacked you last night pounced on him." The Sheriff said. He took his radio out of his belt and tossed it to her, "radio the base and tell them to send back up and an ambulance."

"Still think it's good?" Dean murmured to her, Lisa looked at him and looked away.

---------------------------------------------------------

After the ambulance had taken Jason Price away, more police had come to scour the woods for the werewolf. Sam, Dean and Lisa had left the small crowd that had formed to watch and gone back to the motel. They were in Dean's motel room, one of the only places they could talk safely without worrying about being overheard.

"So Amelia, what you're saying is you think someone is helping to cover for the werewolf." Dean said.

"My film roll didn't just grow legs and walk away, someone who knew I had a photo of the werewolf must have taken it."

"Why don't you go to the Sheriff?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't want to do anything to tip off the person who took it and it will just bring anymore attention to myself. You two were here while I was at the hospital yesterday was anyone hanging around who shouldn't have been?"

"Well now you mention, Jason Price was arguing with Kelly outside the motel yesterday afternoon, and he did say that the woods were going to come down, maybe he had your photos of the wolf and the deer carcass" Dean said. Lisa shook her head.

"Nah it can't be him, I always leave my room locked, it was locked when I came back yesterday which is why I didn't suspect anything. Whoever took it had a spare key."

"Let's say just for arguments sake someone is helping the werewolf," Sam conceded, "it explains a lot, like why the it hasn't been seen before now."

"Any theories on who it can be Amelia?" Dean asked.

"Would you stop calling me Amelia!" Lisa snapped.

"Why? It's your name isn't it."

"Yeah but only my family and friends who knew me when I was a kid call me it, everyone else calls me Lisa. So I didn't tell you my real name big deal, how do I know Dean Ashworth or Sam Jenkins are your real names?"

"_She's got us there."_

"I'll stop calling you Amelia if you tell us what happened with your hand – are you part of a cult or something?" Lisa scowled at him.

"No I'm not part of a cult." She took a deep breath, let it out again leaning back into her chair. "You spoke to Richard right?"

"Yeah."

"Basically, my cousin did this," she waved her left hand, "to protect me from a curse that has been on my family for centuries."

"What type of curse - Gypsy? Witch?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Lisa replied, plucking at a stray thread hanging from her bandage. "The details are pretty vague on that, all I've managed to find out is that my ancestor Jeremiah Soames was cursed so that none of his descendants will be able to have male children and all the female ones will kill themselves before they turn 30."

"And you're a direct descendant of this guy?"

"No, I'm more of a distant relation, so it wouldn't affect me – but my cousin – the one who kidnapped me, she's a direct descendent. She found some kind of loophole in the curse and deflected it from her to me. When she branded me she said it was for my own protection, to buy me time to break the curse -I didn't understand what she meant until a couple of weeks later."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I'm might not sure how to explain it… whenever I sleep at night if anyone around me dies in unnatural circumstances then it's like I astral project into their body and I feel them dying."

"So you're like some kind of psychic?"

"No, I don't _see it_ **before** it happens, I **feel it** **while** it happens. I usually read about some person dying in strange circumstances in the newspaper the next day. It's like some twisted form of empathy. I think that's what drives the women to kill themselves, they feel someone dying every night. This brand," she waved her hand, "keeps it down to once or twice a month."

"With family like that…" Dean said, Lisa smiled.

"I don't blame my cousin. I mean I did at first when I found out about the curse, but she's locked up in an insane asylum, so there's not much point. Besides this brand comes in useful; it helps me do my job." Dean and Sam gave her confused looks, "whenever I'm assigned a case to investigate if it's connected to the paranormal I get this strong feeling in my gut that I need to look into it. It's why I made Richard come here after I heard that guy talking about the giant wolf in the woods," she explained.

"You're not worried that you might be walking into an extremely dangerous situation?" Dean asked. Lisa shrugged.

"This Celtic knot is a shield knot, it creates a magical barrier around me and anyone I want to protect from harm."

"That's why the werewolf didn't attack us." Sam guessed.

"Animals seem to be able to sense that I'm not normal but they tend to respond to me in a positive way, on the negative side sometimes paranormal things are attracted to it." She shook her head and shrugged, "like I said I'm complicated, can we get back on topic here? The werewolf's little helper."

"Maybe if we could figure out who the werewolf is we can find out who the helper is," Dean agreed. Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"You already have someone in mind?"

"Squiggley," Dean stated.

"Really?"

"You don't think so? I mean the guy fits the criteria – he's big, he has an allergy to silver and he hasn't been around much since these attacks started," Sam said.

"I suppose he could get Kelly to cover for him – she is fighting pretty hard to keep the woods and the Deputy Sheriff is her brother." Lisa frowned, "but it seems a bit to blatant."

"Do have any better ideas?" Dean asked irritated. Lisa looked at him.

"No, " she relented, her eyes flicked to the clock on her wall. "It's late, I better go. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Sam said, the door closed behind Lisa. The brother's looked at each other.

"Can you believe that?" Dean asked. "Cursed so that you experience someone else's death until you die yourself?"

"I know." Sam agreed, _"and I thought I had problems."_

--------------------------------------------------------

"I want that wolf killed." Ezekiel Price demanded as he paced up and down the Sheriff's living room. Ezekiel had arrived early in the morning and knocked on the door of the Sheriff's house until he had come down to speak to him.

"That's understandable Mr Price-"

"Am I to believe that this wolf attacked another group of people the day before it attacked my son?"

"Those were completely different circumstances, give me a day and Ill find it."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I found a gasoline can and a lighter with your son's fingerprints on them in the woods yesterday, he was going to burn down the woods wasn't he?" Ezekiel Price kept his face neutral.

"That wolf attacked my son. You have your day but I want that wolf killed."

"Fine." Ezekiel Price stormed out of the house. The sheriff pulled open his desk drawer and took out the gun Sam had left behind from the stakeout the night before last. _"Time to go and have a talk with those nature conservationists."_

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kelly," Dean said as he walked into the diner. Sam had got a call from Jack first thing that morning to tell him that the car was fixed.

"Hi," she replied walked back to the counter carrying empty plates.

"What can I get you?"

"How about a talk in private," Dean replied. She looked up at him as if she might refuse but changed her mind when he saw the seriousness in his face.

"Sure," she said, she touched the other waitress on the arm.

"Can you cover for me for a bit?"

"Okay, but don't take too long, " she reluctantly agreed.

"Follow me," Kelly said to Dean, they went out the back of the diner. "Before you say anything, I know you're not a nature conservationist."

"Fair enough, and I know you're covering for Squiggley."

"What!" Kelly looked shocked.

"Come on, the angry attitude, the silver allergy, the fact that he wasn't around for the full moon."

"Just because he is overprotective of me and has an allergy to silver doesn't automatically make him a werewolf," she snapped, "and as for that whole not around for the full moon thing he was out checking up on his father's illegitimate child." It was Dean looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"A few years ago his dad had an affair with a woman in the next town and she got pregnant. Squiggley's dad died before he could tell anyone and she came here looking for child support," she explained, "Squiggley feels responsible for them so he sends them money and goes to check up on them every other month, he does it in secret because he doesn't want his mum to find out what his dad did, I know because I babysit for them from time to time." She paused for breath. "Besides Squiggley was with me in the diner when that werewolf attacked and no, I'm not just saying that to protect him, there were witnesses, you can ask anyone."

"So you **know** what's out there," Dean said, "I never said werewolf." Kelly faltered realising she'd been caught out.

"Lucky guess?" She offered.

"Look I'm not in the mood for games, if you know who it is you have to tell me." Kelly narrowed her eyes.

"Why? So you can kill it?"

"It's attacking people-"

"It was provoked!" Kelly interrupted.

"It bit your brother and practically mauled Jason Price the only way to stop a person becoming a werewolf is to kill the one that bit them." Kelly looked away, refusing to speak.

"When you want to tell me who it is you know where I am." Dean walked back into the diner.

"_I have to warn Sam that Squiggley's back,"_ he thought as he made his way to the door. Someone opened it from the outside – it was the Sheriff.

"I want a word with you."

"_Damn it!"_

------------------------------------------------------------

Sam rang the bell for assistance, and waited. He'd had the same dream again last night, the one where he saw Dean die and he was worried. He pressed the bell again.

"Alright, I heard you the first time," Squiggley squeezed his huge frame through the door. When he saw Sam he narrowed his eyes.

"_When did he get back?"_ Sam thought barely masking his surprise. "Is Jack in?"

"Jack's taking a phone call in the office."

"I can wait."

"It's important, he's going to be a while, said someone was going to be in for their car, now I see why he didn't say who." Squiggley stepped round the counter and Sam prepared himself for a fight. Lisa drove up outside the automobile repair shop.

"Squiggley just the man I was looking for," she said as she stepped out of her car. Reluctantly Squiggley turned to her, "I need the tyres changed, I think they're worn out."

"Just a second." Sam sent Lisa a gratifying smile behind Squiggley's back while he returned to his place behind the counter. Lisa acknowledged it with a slight nod of her head.

"Broken tail light on the Chevy Impala right?" Squiggley asked consulting the book on the desk.

"Yep," Sam answered.

"$350," Sam's eyes went wide at the price but he didn't say anything, he knew Squiggley was overcharging as payback for humiliating him and his friend on their first day in town. For once he was happy to pay using a credit card under a fake name.

"So where were you Squiggley, you missed all the excitement," Lisa asked as Squiggley handed back the credit card and a receipt.

"I had some personal things to attend to," he replied.

"_Yeah right,"_ Sam thought.

"Your car is round the corner," Squiggley informed in.

"Thanks," Sam said, he waved by to Lisa and left the automobile repair shop. When he got to Dean's car the first thing he did was look under the car to make sure the brake cable hadn't been cut. Satisfied that they were intact and nothing else was leaking he opened the car door he spotted Lisa on the other side of the road.

"Hey!" He called. She looked up at him.

"Hi!" She said crossing the road.

"Thanks for showing up when you did, things were going to turn nasty."

"No problem, I was coming out of the post office when I saw you walking by, figured you might need someone there, one thing Squiggley won't do is attack another person unprovoked in front of witnesses."

"Where were you going?"

"To the bus stop, I'm going to go to the hospital and see Richard, he wants an update on what's going on."

"I can give you ride if you want." She looked shocked.

"What! And give up my chance to spend quality time with screaming brats, perverts and complaining old people ?" She smiled at him, "thanks you're a life-saver." Sam smiled back. They got into the car.

"Squiggley's not the werewolf," Lisa blurted out as soon as Sam closed his door.

"What?"

"The werewolf isn't Squiggley."

"How do you know?"

"Because the whole time I was there I was playing this tape," She pulled a pocket-sized tape recorder used to record dictation out of her jacket pocket, "and Squiggley didn't react to it at all."

"Gonna need a little bit more information than that."

"This tape is a high frequency ultrasonic recording, " She said, "I got a friend to send me it after the first time we saw the werewolf it only came to the post office today."

"Animals can hear it but we can't right?"

"Specifically werewolves – it's their equivalent of nails on a chalk board, hearing in werewolves is very sensitive, even if they're in human form."

"So if he heard it, it would have hurt him," Sam concluded. "Do you have a spare?"

"Yeah, you can have this one." She handed it to him.

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------

"_I wonder if there's anyone behind that glass."_ Dean thought as he looked at the mirror on the opposite wall. The Sheriff had kept Dean waiting in an interrogation room for half an hour. The door handle jerked downwards and Dean sat up straighter in his chair the Sheriff walked in. "Am I under arrest or something?" Dean asked as the Sheriff pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down. "You didn't explain why brought me down here."

"You and your friend come into town and suddenly three days later and there is complete chaos."

"And you think it's our fault." Dean stated.

Silently the Sheriff placed a gun and some silver bullets on the table next to it. Dean recognised the gun as the one he had given Sam before the first stakeout. "I found it while I was patrolling the woods yesterday, Mark had silver bullets with his belongings in the hospital, said he took them off you –want to tell me what's going on?" Dean's eyes flicked involuntarily towards the mirror.

"Relax this is completely off the record, no one behind the mirror and no tape recording."

"Until I say something that goes on the record." The Sheriff's eyes narrowed.

"One of my Deputies is in hospital with a bite to the arm, and the local millionaire is breathing down my neck because his son was attacked by a wolf, that could attack again. If you know something and you're not saying I can charge you with withholding information." Dean sighed.

"Alright, but you're not going to believe me."

"Me and my friend we hunt werewolves."

"Werewolves." The Sheriff repeated.

"I said you wouldn't believe me."

"Actually I do." Dean looked more closely at the Sheriff's face scanning for any sign that the guy might be humouring him he didn't find any.

"You do?" Dean asked keeping his voice neutral.

"The wolf was too big to be normal and the way it moved, dodging the bullets I fired at it," the Sheriff broke off shaking his head. "Since you know what we're dealing with, I'm going to need your help to kill it." Dean gave the Sheriff his full attention.

"I'm listening."

-----------------------------------------------------

"We're going to **what**?" Sam asked incredulously. They were back in Dean's motel room and he had just told Sam what had happened to him.

"Go on another stake out," Dean replied calmly.

"Are you kidding?"

"No usually when I kid I'm a lot funnier."

"Could you stop with the stupid comments for a second and actually think about what you just agreed to **without** talking to me first?"

"Look the Sheriff was going to go out tonight whether I agreed to it or not, I figured we might as well go and keep an eye on him."

"How do we know the werewolf is still here? It's going to lay low until the heat is off."

"Then I guess we'll have to find a way to force it out. Look I can do this with you or without you but I'll be happier if I know you're there watching my back."

"Fine," Sam relented he sat down on the bed wincing, he had put the mini tape recorder Lisa had given him earlier in his trouser pocket and it was digging into his leg.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. Sam said as he pulled out the tape recorder.

"I think I've just found a way to force the werewolf back into the woods."

--------------------------------------------------------

"This is the last one right?" Dean asked as he tied a tape recorder high up in a tree in the woods.

"Yeah," Sam called up to him. He had borrowed the other tape recorder from Lisa and after a quick trip to the electronic store where they had bought a bunch of mini tape recorders Dean and Sam had made copies of the tape. _"Or at least I hope I have – it's kind of hard to do when there isn't any sound." _Dean climbed down.

"So what's the plan?" The Sheriff asked as he walked up to them.

"We've put tape recorders around the town playing an ultrasonic high frequency sound, it hurts werewolves" Dean explained, " the only place that doesn't have it is the clearing in the woods."

"So the werewolf will be forced to come here," the Sheriff realised. "Clever."

"Don't look at me it was his plan, he's the brains" Dean nudged Sam.

"Which makes you what? The beauty?" Sam retorted.

"Well I don't like to brag!"

"Hey I haven't missed anything have I?" Lisa said as she jogged up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I got a message from the lady at reception." Dean looked at Sam accusingly.

"What? It's her tape I thought she should be here if anything happens, she's an extra pair of eyes." Dean gave him glared at him angrily and turned away.

"Ever fire a gun before," Sam said, giving her the extra gun he had brought along with him. She took it tentatively.

"Only once," Lisa replied.

"Hold it with both hands, if you see the werewolf aim at the head or heart and shoot."

"Right got it."

"And stay somewhere downwind but where you can see the clearing,"

"Okay." She walked off into the trees and hid, the Sheriff went in the opposite direction.

"I can't believe you told her to come her," Dean said keeping his voice low.

"She can protect us against the werewolf if anything goes wrong_."_ Sam defended but Dean was already walking away. Sighing in frustration Sam turned and walked to the only side of the clearing that didn't have someone hiding in it. Opposite Dean's side.

---------------------------------------------

Sam checked his watch it was in the moonlight, his stomach clenched as a feeling of deja vu washed over him. _"No, no, please no." _He willed silently. A wet drop of rain splashed on to his hand followed by another and another. The sound of a gunshot ricocheted around the woods. It came from Lisa's side. Sam and Dean stood up and aimed their guns in her direction.

"Lisa?" Dean called cautiously. No answer. Dean moved out of his hiding place signalling Sam to wait there. Suddenly the werewolf bounded out of the clearing from behind Dean where the Sheriff was supposed to be hiding.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled a warning as he fired at it, Dean turned quickly, and as in Sam's dream slipped and fell over. Sam fired again at the werewolf it dodged left, then right. _"Down it'll move down next."_ Sam remembered moving quickly he positioned his gun and pulled the trigger so that the werewolf didn't have time to move and the bullet embedded itself in the werewolf's side, the werewolf yelped and dashed into the woods. Sam came out of his hiding place and ran to Dean.

"Can you stand?" Sam asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Dean answered, "did you see where my gun went?"

"No," Sam replied.

"What about the others?"

"I don't know." The werewolf appeared at the edge of the clearing on their right. Sam fired at it again.

"Stop, stop it wants you to finish your ammo," Dean said, but it was too late the next time the wolf appeared and Sam pulled the trigger only an empty click answered him. The werewolf cautiously came out of the woods. Closer ……and closer.

"Wait!" Lisa stumbled out of the woods and stood in front of them, palm held up the brand showing. The werewolf stopped and looked at them.

"You took your time." Dean commented.

" Sorry, she ambushed me." Lisa said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"I did," Kelly replied as she came out of the woods. She picked up the Dean's gun from the ground near her feet and pointed it at them.

"Kelly, we can talk about this," Sam said placated. She wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry but there's no other way," she spun round and fired two silver bullets straight into the werewolf's heart. The werewolf looked at her its big dark eyes showing hurt and disbelief.  
"I don't want Mark to turn into a werewolf like you," tears filled her eyes, "I'm so sorry Gran."

"_Gran!"_ Lisa, Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock and then back at the werewolf. Kelly walked up to it and knelt by its side, its chest rose and fell rapidly and then it stopped. The Sheriff clambered out of his hiding place hand held to his head where a bump was beginning to form.

"Someone blindsided me," he stopped when he saw the werewolf. "Is it-?"  
"Yes," Sam interrupted. The werewolf began to shrink and change in shape regaining it's human form- it was Kelly and Mark's Grandmother. Kelly cradled her body and cried.

"Everyone saw that right?" The Sheriff asked.

-------------------------------------------------

****

**The Next Morning.**

Sam brought Dean's bag to the car.

"Careful, with that bag Sammy it has fragile stuff in it," Dean called from where he was sitting on the bench outside the motel a pair of crutches propped next to him.

Sam gave him a death glare and Dean held up his hands defensively. "Hey I'd help but the Doc said not to put any weight on my foot." Sam went back into the motel to get his own bag.

"Hey," he said to Lisa as she walked up holding a newspaper so he could see the headline. "Did you read this." It said 'SHARON DAVIS, FORMER COUNCIL MEMBER, DIES OF A HEART ATTACK AGED 79'

"Cover up huh? Doesn't that go against what you stand for?"

"In this case I'm willing to make an exception."

"What are you going to tell Richard?"

"I'll think something up." They watched Kelly walk past them on the opposite side of the road taking Taz for a walk, she looked at them and smiled but didn't come over. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know, it's going to take a lot of time."

On the way to the hospital the night before Kelly explained everything, how her Grandmother had been bitten by a wolf five years ago while she was out in the woods and how she changed, what she and Mark had done to cover up her Grandmother's secret and protect her (Mark had told her that Lisa had taken a photo of the werewolf and Kelly had been the one who had broken into Lisa's room with the spare master key she had taken from it's hiding place behind the reception desk), what they hadn't realised was how much their Grandma had enjoyed the freedom that being a wolf gave her and that she had been going out in the daytime, unsupervised. For Kelly, biting Mark had been the last straw.

The more Dean thought about it, things that had happened and been said during the last few days made more sense – like what Kelly had said the first time he had met her Grandmother –_ "you like her now but wait until you really get to know her,"_ why Kelly and Mark had only wanted to catch it and why Mark was so angry when he had shot it the first time.

"What's going to happen to the woods?" Dean asked.

"They're going to be cut down, after everything that's happened no one wants them."

"Hi Lisa," Sam said as he carried his own bag out.

"Hey Sam. You guys moving on?"

"Yeah, you?"

"This afternoon, I have to pack my things and Richard's things." She stood up.

"Hey about that curse you were telling us about," Dean said, "we can help you if you want." Lisa looked from Dean to Sam and shook her head.

"I've got all the help I need, how are you on miracles?"

"Fresh out."

"Darn. I'll see you guys around."

"What makes you so sure?" Sam asked.

"We work in the same field, we're bound to bump into each other sooner or later." She turned and walked away.

"See you later **Amelia**," Dean called, Lisa paused and then carried on walking as if she hadn't heard anything. Dean saw the look Sam gave him.

"What?"

"Nothing, would you hurry up and get in the car we're burning daylight here."

"Oh yeah, that's right Sammy, taunt the cripple."

THE END

**A/N:** Well that's all folks hope you liked it, sorry the ending was a bit rushed but that is because I was typing it during my lunch hour. I know the whole Grandma as werewolf ending was a bit stage left but there was no way I could write it without making that really obvious. Plus when I was a smaller I always believed that Little Red Riding would've been more interesting if it had turned out Grandma **was** the big bad wolf – what can I say I'm twisted! I did have an ending where Sam and Dean save the day but this seemed like more fitting. I have an idea for another story I just need time to write it! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
